


Bless Me

by einfach_mich



Series: Choices [3]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, F/M, Sex in a Church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfach_mich/pseuds/einfach_mich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every guy has a past, even Edward. A little moment from Edward's colorful sexual past. Yes, it's the church pew story. (Prequel to Whatever the Lady Wants.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for MsKathy. Thanks to Manyafandom for pushing me to do it and ninapolitan for being my beta at the last minute. :)

"Bless me father, for I have sinned. It's been two weeks since I've been fucked in the ass."

Jane's hushed whisper raises goosebumps on the back of my neck, which have nothing to do with the fact that she snuck up on me. I spin around, grabbing her narrow waist. She cackles and the sound echos through the empty air of the church. I panic, the fear of being caught siezing me.

"Shh."

I try to quiet her by pulling us down to sit in the nearest pew. I sit down next to her and look around to make sure we're alone.

"Make me," she hisses in my ear as her tongue darts out to lick a line down my neck. I smile as I take her hand and press it against the sizable erection stretching the inseam of my slacks. I'm still wearing my suit. I didn't have a time to change. Not that it matters - I'm playing the part of the teacher and Jane loves the way I look in a suit.

Jane is nineteen, but she's dressed for the part of a school girl. Her white blouse is stretched over her perky bra-less tits, her pink nipples tenting the front and making my mouth water. The thin, black tie is laying between them, drawing my eyes down to the smallest plaid skirt I have ever seen. She topped off the outfit with lace trimmed white socks tucked into a pair of shiny, black patent leather shoes. The plaid Hello Kitty purse sitting on the bench between us, is the over the top touch that is just so Jane.

"Fuck!"

I groan in the back of my throat as Jane runs her glitter polished nails over my zipper, sending little electric shocks of pleasure through my dick.

Jane bites my earlobe as a hollow thunk echos through the church, drawing my attention to the entrance, behind us. I shove her away, just before an elderly couple shuffles in through the archway. The woman's dull eyes raise to meet mine, and I try to smile earnestly as she smiles back at me. I nod at the man, her husband, I assume from the way he holds her arm as they pass by our pew, heading towards the altar. I turn in my seat, to glance at Jane, who is sucking on a lollipop. I have no idea where she got it from and it doesn't really matter anymore.

"We should go," I say with a sigh.

She pulls the bright red heart-shaped candy out of her mouth as her face fills with anger.

"No," she huffs, as her bottom lip sticks out in a pout.

I give her a stern look, but she just stares back at me. After a minute she smiles at me, and like an idiot, I think she's going to cooperate. I should know by now, that Jane never does what she's told. The lollipop drops to the carpeted floor with a dull thud.

"Jane."

I whisper her name in a deep warning tone, but from the look on her face, I know it's only turning her on more. _Fuck._

She scoots down in her seat, tilting her hips as her hands smooth down the front of her pleated skirt. Then slowly, she draws her hands back, taking the skirt with them. The hem of the fabric pulls back to reveal the pale skin of her upper thighs, and I start to mentally compose the letter to Penthouse.

_Dear Penthouse,_  
 _You'll never believe what happened to me in church today…_

I can hear the soft whispers and I glance up to see them rise from their knees in front of the altar. I watch them slowly turn and head into a shadowy corridor off to the left. I'm not Catholic, I have no idea what they could be doing there. At this point, I just want to get out of here.

When I first told Jane about my little fantasy, she'd insisted that we should act it out. At the time, it was just fuel for our little game, but I didn't really believe we would actually do it. I'd been jacking off for her, she loved to watch men masturbate. While it was weird at first, after a while, having her pose, talk dirty, and touch herself had become very… inspiring. During one session, she asked me to tell her one of my fantasies. I had just laughed. In all honesty, most of the time I didn't bother with much more than visualizing certain body parts, or remembering the sensation of fucking.

Jane, however, just would not let up. I finally confessed that I'd always had a Catholic school girl fantasy. I have no idea why, I mean, other than it just turned me on. Ask any straight man and he'll agree. The image of a fresh faced girl in a plaid skirt and white button-up shirt acting like a slut is just... fucking hot.

I can't help but stare as Jane continues to pull the pleated fabric back, revealing plain, rather tame looking underwear. The sight of the high waisted, nondescript white, cotton underwear has me harder than I have ever been in my life. Jane hooks her thumbs under the waistband and lifts up her ass, as she slides them off slowly down her thighs. She stops when they reach the tops of her knees, pulling her hands away to leave them dangle there, teasing me. I lick my lips and finally give in to her insanity. I watch, frozen in my seat, as she takes my hand and slides my index finger into her mouth. As my finger disappears between her bubblegum pink lips, her tongue swirls over it like it's the head of my dick.

Jane has sucked my dick many times, but this, the way her tongue is moving over my finger, has me ready to come. At this point, I don't care if Grandma and Grandpa Moses waltz back in here, I am going to fuck Jane. Right now.

"Get the fuck over here," I growl, as I grab her leg and yank her underwear off. Jane is giggling like an idiot as I pull her onto my lap.

"Am I going to finally get fucked?" Jane growls back, as she rubs herself against my dick, and I squeeze her arms tight.

"Where the fuck are the condoms?" I manage to ask, as she continues to squirm against my now painfully hard cock. Jane slides a finger under the handle of her purse and lifts it in front of my face.

"Nice." I hiss as I tear open the stupid bag and dig for a condom. After a short search, I pull one free, just as Jane unzips my pants. "Fuck," I stutter as she frees my cock. She just moans, a smug look on her face, as she rubs my naked head over her wet pussy.

I fight with the plastic wrapper and finally win, tearing it open as Jane starts to stroke me with a firm, tight grip. I slap her hand away and start the painfully slow process of rolling the condom on.

"I can't wait for you to fuck my tight pussy," Jane purrs and I give her, what I hope, is a scathing look as I finish putting the condom on. I love her dirty talk, but right now, I've got plans and I don't want her hot little dirty mouth to fuck it up by making me come too soon.

"You want this?" I ask, as I tap my cock against her clit and stifle a chuckle as she squirms.

"Fucking asshole."

She moans as she leans back against the pew in front of me. Her thighs are spread, showing me everything as she lays her arms along the top of the pew, her head tilted back. I lean up to rub my dick along the edge of her pussy, enjoying how she gasps and swears as I tease her.

"You want this?" I ask again, in a breathy voice, distracted by how good it feels to dip my head into her, just a little.

"Fuck yes, you son of a bitch!"

Jane groans as she tries to slide herself onto me. She always has a way with words. I grab her hip with one hand, trying to stop her, but she will not be delayed. She growls as leans forward to grab the pew behind me and slams herself down onto me. I choke as I slide into her, losing my will to stop her.

"Edward," she whispers, her whole body trembling. She's fucking exquisite. This is my favorite part: when Jane loses the battle and gives in to how fucking good it feels to fuck me. It's so good, that she stops being Jane, for long enough to just be with me.

"You feel so good."

I groan as she slides the rest of way onto me. Jane's forehead is resting on my shoulder as I wrap my arms around her tiny waist. She hums against my shoulder as I grip her hips and lift her up.

"Move on me, baby."

I hiss as she takes my lead, her tight, sweet body moving over me.

No words, no sarcasm, just Jane on my dick, gasping and wide eyed as I fuck her slowly. Ah, but that's not all I had planned for tonight. As she continues to move over me, her head tilts back.

I dig into the pocket of my jacket for the bottle I brought with me. I've kept a little stash of certain items in my glove box, since I started seeing Jane. Since I never know when she's going surprise me with sex. I squeeze an excessive amount of lube over two of my fingers. They're slippery as I set the bottle down next to me, on the flat wooden pew. I slide them down the crease of her ass, enjoying how she gasps and then groans as she pushes against my fingers. Jane was the first girl that I ever did a lot of anal with. Most women will do anal grudgingly, but Jane was the first girl that not only asked for it, but insisted on it.

She said vibrators and anal were the only ways she could get off. Being a generous and open minded lover, I agreed to give her what she needed.

"Yes," Jane moans as my fingers slide over her, one finger slowly working its way inside as she continues to move over me.

"That's right, I'm going to fuck your sweet ass, before we're done." I spoke with as much authority as I could muster while I nipped at her ear.

"Oh yeah! Fuck, Edward. Please!"

Jane is practically vibrating with anticipation as I continue to explore her, making sure she's ready for what I want to do. I slide the second finger in and she clinches around my dick so hard, I bite my tongue.

"You're going to make me come," she moans, and I have to take a deep breath to fight off the heady effects of her confession.

"Not before I'm buried in your sweet ass."

I hiss as I raise her up and off my cock. I was never very good at talking dirty until I met Jane. She's taught me a lot, in her own way. I put myself at the entrance to her "back door" and wait. "Tell me when you're ready," I say, as I continue to focus on my breathing.

"Edward," Jane moans my name in a higher pitch than I have ever heard her voice reach. She takes a deep breath in and then lets it out slowly, as she slides down over me.

"Fuck...me." I groan as she comes to a stop on my lap, her naked ass pressing against my thighs. There's nothing like it, so hot and fucking tight.

"You feel fucking huge." Jane shivers as she began to lift herself off my cock, and I do all I can not to pin her against the back rest in front of me and fuck her unconscious.

"Keep moving," is all I can muster. It sounds like begging, but Jane is too absorbed to notice. She's found a rhythm as she starts to bounce and I just hold on, enjoying the ride.

"You love this, don't you?" Jane whines as she rides me. She loves the dirty talk and I shouldn't be surprised that she's using it now. "Fucking my sweet virgin ass?" she asks, her pink lips twisted in a sneer as she jams herself down so hard, her ass slams down on my balls, making me groan. Despite the mixture of pleasure and pain, I smirk. We both know there's nothing virgin about her ass, but I play along.

"Yes. You are a dirty, fucking slut," I growl, hoping it's the right script for her fantasy.

"Yes, I am. I've been wanting you to fuck my hungry fucking hole since I saw you in class."

Jane starts to whine in a high pitched girly voice that I know is part of the act. The act that I could give two shits about, because I am balls deep in her sweet fucking ass. I don't care about what she's wearing, or that she's pretending to be innocent. I want to come. It's all I can think about as I shift my hips up and start to slam my cock up into her.

"OH MY GOD! Don't stop," Jane gasps and I grin.

"Hang on," I hiss, as I take a firm grip on her hips and move her over me. We move without grace, like fucking machines, greedy for our climax.

"Oh god, I'm so fucking close. Fuck my ass harder, please."

She's keening in a high tone that annoys me, but I ignore it as my cock starts to twitch.

"Fuck!"

I grunt and double my efforts to fuck her hard as she starts to screech with pleasure. I'm slamming into her and she's not only fine, she's shoving herself down onto me. She starts to swear and buck as her climax hits her. There is nothing sexier than the sight of woman having an orgasm. Her flushed skin and trembling mouth are so soft, so feminine, and so fucking vulnerable.

All I want to do is fuck her hard. I lose control, slamming into her with new vigor, and she yelps my name as her ass continues to grip me. I don't last long, my climax kicking me in the face, making me grunt like I'm having a seizure as I bounce Jane on my dick. I keep moving her as each thrust drains me of my energy and purpose, until I'm sitting there, still sheathed inside her, panting for air.

"Mmm... I think that was the best so far," she purrs as she lifts off me, causing me to whimper a little. Jane takes the time to pull the condom off, wrapping it in a tissue from her purse, and kisses me on the temple before she gets up.

"I'll see you later, Sir," she says, using her school girl voice again as she walks away. She carefully stuffs the tissue wrapped condom into the donation box, before she disappears into the shadows of the entrance. I groan to myself as I turn back around and slouch in the pew. Jane is just so fucking wrong sometimes. I don't know why I still see her, well actually, I do - I'm a shallow, horny asshole. I shake my head in resignation as I tuck my dick into my pants, zip up my fly, and try to comb my hair into place with my fingers.

"Your little friend left?"

A shaky voice startles me. I look up to see the old woman from before looking down at me.

"Uh, yes, she did," I stammer, feeling like a I'm fifteen and not twenty five, as heat rush to my face. She gives me a sympathetic smile.

"The young ones are hard to hold onto. You should find a nice girl your own age."

Her smile widens as she turns and walks towards the entrance, where her husband is waiting for her.

Confused and a little embarrassed, I watch as they walk away, arm in arm.


End file.
